Nunca más
by sonrieymas
Summary: Bella es una chica corriente, aunque un poco marginada, ya que solo tiene a dos amigos. Edward siempre ha estado molestándola, hasta que la ve en un club, dónde empieza a cambiar las cosas.


**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Summary: Bella es una chica corriente, aunque un poco marginada, ya que solo tiene a dos amigos. Edward siempre ha estado molestándola, hasta que la ve en un club, dónde empieza a cambiar las cosas.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV.<p>

Ugh, ya era hora de levantarse, estaba cansada. No había podido dormir mucho esta noche con tanta fiesta que se había montado mi padre en su habitación con su nueva esposa Sue, no es que me desagradara, porque la mujer en sí, me caía bien. Era solo que, Dios, estábamos a Miércoles, ¿no podían haber esperado hasta el viernes?, o, ¿no podrían hacer menos ruido?

Me levanté y me fui al baño, lo primero que me fije fue en mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía unas grandes ojeras marcadas en mi blanca piel. Y en estos momentos odiaba ser una chica que no se preocupaba por su apariencia, de no ser así, tendría maquillaje y podría ocultarme las ojeras con esas cosas empalagosas que se ponían en la cara la mayoría de las chicas.

Suspiré y comencé a arreglarme, me vestí con unos pantalones un poco ajustados de color gris, me puse una camiseta corta de Marilyn Manson, y encima me puse una sudadera bastante caliente de color negra, que me venían un poco larga.

Al volver a mi habitación, metí en mi mochila todos los libros que me tocaban ese día y rápidamente bajé a desayunar, porque a este paso llegaría tarde.

Me preparé un café con una tostada, y me los engullí en un momento, me levanté de la mesa, y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, Jacob con su novia Leah, no tardarían en pasarse por aquí, para recogerme y llevarme al instituto.

Jacob, era mi mejor amigo, y su novia Leah, era mi amiga, y hermanastra, ya que su madre era Sue. Y pensando en ello me di cuenta de que mi padre y Sue aún estaban dormidos. Me sonreí a mi misma por la idea que acababa de tener.

Escuché como Jacob, tocaba la bocina en forma de aviso.

Cogí mi mochila, baje los escalones de mi casa, y abrí la puerta, y la cerré con un gran portazo, causando un gran estruendo y me reí, seguramente eso habría despertado a Sue y a mi padre.

-Buenos días, Bella- me saludo Jacob.

-Buenos días, Jacob, Leah -les salude y me monté en el coche.

-Bella –me dijo Leah, desde la parte del copiloto.

Asentí, y recargue mi cabeza en el asiento.

-¿Muchos problemas esta noche, Swan? –se burlo Leah, de mi cansancio.

-Unos pocos, solamente- refunfuñe.

Leah, se rió descaradamente, y Jacob nos vio confuso, no sabía de qué iba esta conversación.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a callarte, Leah? –le amenacé, no tenía muy buen humor esta mañana. Estaba muy cansada y con los chistes y las burlas de Leah, todo empeoraba.

-Bueno, querida, así es cómo yo pasaba las noches antes, cuando tu padre a hurtadillas entraba en mi casa, para tener una loca noche de sexo con mi madre- se burlo Leah de nuevo.

-Uh, bueno, me gustará saber cómo estarás este fin de semana con mi padre allí –le dije-ya sabes… este fin de semana toca tu casa- sonreí vengativamente.

Jacob, que ya parecía donde iban los tiros, no pudo más que reírse de esta situación.

Yo maldecí en su nombre, en el de Leah, y en el de Sue y mi padre.

-No seas tan perra, Swan –me gruño Leah.

-Bueno, me das lástima –le respondí- no tendrás una noche con Jacob en tu casa, y tu y yo sabemos, que no vais a estar estudiando- le comente con mala intención.

Ugh, ahora se sumaba un maldito dolor de cabeza. Bien, y se me había olvidado traerme un par de pastillas por si acaso.

-Uh, Bella, hoy estás un poco repelente –dijo reprobatoriamente.

Yo solo la ignoré y cerré los ojos para descansar unos minutos, aunque demasiado pronto, ya estábamos aparcando en el instituto, simplemente puse mala cara.

Cogí mi mochila, me la puse en los hombros, y salí a enfrentarme uno nuevo día en el instituto.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí. No quería encontrarme a nadie, ya que seguramente le contestaría mal, y sería mi culpa, y no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

-Adiós Swan, no te duermas en clase –se rió Jake, y yo le saqué el dedo corazón. Escuche que sus carcajadas aumentaron de volumen.

Fui directamente a clase, no quería ser el centro de atención, y con el comentario de Jake, ya había chicos cerca de aquí que se habían girado en mi dirección, los ignoré, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlos, no podía.

Llegué a clase de literatura, y me senté en el último asiento, para intentar dormir un poco, ya sé, esta clase es mi favorita, pero si tengo que elegir entre la clase y mi salud, elijo mi salud.

Poco a poco llegaron todos los alumnos, y cómo no, él también llegó. Ugh, no me caía nada bien, iba de superior y siempre se burlaba de mí.

Sé que me paso el día en el suelo, pero tengo un problema en los pies, ya que otra cosa no puede ser, soy bastante torpe y patosa, así que no debería ser eso un motivo para que los otros se rían de mi.

Él me miró y sonrió de manera cínica. Edward Cullen, te odio, pensé, y él supo lo que estaba pensando porque su sonrisa se ensancho, y adivinad donde se sentó... Si, tenía una clase medio vacía, y se sentó a mi lado, gruñí por lo bajini, no quería tener bronca hoy con él, estaba de muy mal humor, y no aseguraba no gritar.

Edward Cullen era el típico chico rudo que estaba siempre metido en problemas y que traía a todas las chicas detrás de él. Era el mejor jugador de baloncesto que teníamos en el instituto, todo el mundo lo idolatraba. Ugh, repugnante.

-Hola, Isabella- murmuró y frunció el seño.

-¿Qué quieres? –le respondí mordaz, sin una pizca de alegría. Él sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Isabella.

Él por un momento me miró sorprendido, pero enseguida relució su bonita sonrisa.

-Veo que te has despertado muy contenta hoy –dijo -¿Te has caído de la cama? –se burló y yo casi, me pongo a gritarle, pero no, preferí ignorarlo.

Yo, normalmente era bastante tímida, que no tenía estos arranques, pero hoy no era mi idea, eso sí podían concedérmelo ¿verdad? Siempre estoy callada, sonrojada por lo que me dicen y no contesto ni nada, pero hoy no.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared, y fingí que escuchaba al profesor regañar a un alumno que había llegado tarde.

No pude concentrarme en nada más, me dolía la cabeza muchísimo, y estaba llegando a tal nivel, que ni yo misma me aguantaba, tendría que hablar seriamente con Charlie, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otra vez esto.

Notaba que Edward me estaba mirando, y que tenía una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó y yo solo me encogí de hombros, esperando que esta maldita hora se acabara ya.

Descanse mi cabeza en la mesa, y cerré los ojos, esperando que pasara inadvertidamente para el profesor. Y así fue, cuando sonó la campana para señalar el final de clase, yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos del dolor que estaba sufriendo, más todo lo acumulado.

Guardé mis cosas, y me puse de pie para irme a la siguiente clase, pero no puede, porque alguien me agarró del brazo.

Me giré dispuesta a gritarle que se fuera a la mierda, pero me quedé atónita al ver a Edward mirándome con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Suéltame- logré murmurar, pero él me ignoro, y siguió observando las lágrimas de mi ojos. Levantó una mano para quitarme el pelo de la cara, y yo me aparté, me deshice de su agarré y salí del aula, y me dirigí al baño.

Suspiré cuando no hubo nadie, y apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta, sentí mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

Respiré un momento, intentando tranquilizar a mi corazón, y me miré en el espejo. Mis lágrimas ya secas en mis mejillas, y mi cara coloreada de un color rojo suave. Me imaginé que con este aspecto parecía que estuviera enferma.

Me lavé la cara, intentando bajar el color rojo de mi cara, y borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Salí del baño y fui a buscar a Leah, ella siempre tenía aspirinas para dolor de cabeza. Así que me apuré, ya que lo más probable era que estaba en clase.

Caminé por los pasillos vacios, y me dirigí a la clase de mi amiga, que le tocaba historia, y allí estaba sentada a segunda fila, yo me asomé disimuladamente por el cristal de la puerta, y espere hasta que me viera, y le hice un gesto con la mano para que saliera un momento.

Ella levantó la mano, supongo para pedirle ir al baño o así.

Al momento estaba a mi lado, antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra le pregunté:

-¿Tienes alguna aspirina? -

-Uhm, creo que sí, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó al ver mis labios fruncidos por el dolor de cabeza.

Asentí, y acepté la aspirina que me ofrecía.

-Gracias, nos vemos –le agradecí y le di un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido me fui al baño, otra vez, para tomarme la pastilla.

Me tomé la pastilla, y bebí un gran sorbo de agua.

Decidí que cómo ya no me dejarían entrar a clase, saldría al patio a sentarme y esperar a la siguiente hora.

Me tumbé en algún banco, me subí la capucha de la sudadera, y cerré los ojos.

No estaba acostumbrada a saltarme las clases, pero necesitaba un respiro, y al rato, se me fue pasando poco a poco el dolor de cabeza. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad, y me avergoncé al hablarle así a Edward antes. Sentí cómo el sonrojo subía hasta mi rostro.

Sonó la campana, acto seguido me levanté y me apuré para llegar a cálculo. Intente no encontrarme a Edward en el camino, estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirarle a la cara. Sin pensar más entre a clase y me senté en una de las últimas mesas.

Estaba mejor del dolor, pero aún así, me quedaba un leve pinchazo, soportable.

El profesor entro y rápidamente se puso a explicar la lección de hoy, intenté seguir el hilo de la clase, sí que lo intenté, pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder ni siquiera pensar. Fingí trabajar en las tareas que nos puso hasta que acabó el resto de la clase.

Agradecí cuando tocó el timbre para indicar la hora del almuerzo, sin más esfuerzo me dirigí hacia donde seguramente estaría Leah y Jacob. Antes de que pudiera entrar en la cafetería, un brazo blanco me agarró el brazo y me tiró hacia atrás. Iba a chillar cuando esa misma mano, me empujó contra un casiller.

Levanté la vista y me sorprendí al ver a Edward en frente mía.

-Tú- gruñó.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le dije un poco asustada al ver la mirada enfadada que me dirigía.

Gruñó.

-¿Qué tengo? No permito que nadie me desprecie y menos tú, una estúpida niña, hija del jefe Swan- Dijo con ferocidad.

Abrí los ojos, pero él me tiró fuertemente hacia el lado contrario de la cafetería.

No podía pensar. ¿Me golpearía? ¿Me gritaría? ¿Me humillaría? Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, no estoy caracterizada por mi valentía precisamente.

Intente forcejear para soltarme, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte, empezaba a dolerme. No paró hasta que me llevo al aparcamiento. Solo tan solo me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Enserio me lo preguntas? -Dijo como si nada. Incrédulo.

Asentí un poco asustada con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

-Mira Isabella, quiero que te quede claro, a mí nadie, pero nadie, me trata mal ¿Me escuchaste? –gritó.

Me cabreé un poco.

-Claro ¿no? Pero tú si puedes hacerlo a los demás. ¿Te crees el rey o algo? –Dije empezando a salir lágrimas de rabia.

El se puso a reír malvadamente.

-Vas por ahí como si fueras el maldito rey de esta mierda de lugar, humillando y pateando a la gente que te envuelve por no ser lo suficiente bueno como tú.

Quise largarme y llorar, pero ya estaba harta, todo el mundo me miraba mal, o no me invitaban a las fiestas porque tienen miedo a que mi padre se entere, estoy harta de ser la marginada, de solo tener a Leah y Jacob como amigos. Y lo que más me duele, es que el aprovecha esa marginación para dañarme aún más.

-No sabes nada- Gruñó, ofendido por mis palabras.-Eres tan tonta, que ni siquiera miras alrededor tuyo, siempre escondiéndote en ti misma y estando en ese lugar de confort, que ni si quiera te atreves a dar una pasa más allá de él.

Touche. Dolió. Mierda sí que dolió.

Me giré y me fui de ahí. No soportaba que _ese_, me dijera _eso_.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a la cafetería, para hablar con Leah y Jacob, para sentirme en ese lugar de confort.

Los vi y me dirigí en esa dirección, si antes no estaba de humor, ahora menos.

Ellos me miraron, pero yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿No comes nada, Bella? –Me dijo Jacob.

-No tengo hambre- Le gruñí, cansada.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo ahora Leah preocupada.

Sonreí lo que pude y negué mi cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Giré mi cabeza a la mesa donde se sentaba Edward Cullen y lo vi mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Desvié la mirada rápidamente.

Agradecí internamente que sonara el timbre, dando lugar a la siguiente clase. Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a clase.

Las tres clases pasaron lentamente, haciéndome pensar en la discusión con Edward. Suspiré.

Cuando por fin, Jacob me dejó en casa, Leah, prometió llamarme, pero yo me negué aludiendo que tenía muchos deberes que hacer, aunque en realidad no los tenía, necesitaba esta tarde para pensar en mi misma, en mi vida…

Entre en casa, y directamente me fui a la habitación, y lo primero que hice, fue tumbarme en la cama, y gritar contra la almohada, lágrimas de dolor, rabia, impotencia escaparon de mis ojos, me sentía tan desgraciada en esos momentos.

Bien, estaba dispuesta a cambiar, a ser una adolescente únicamente preocupada por la ropa por las fiestas, beber hasta estar inconsciente, a coquetear con cualquier chico que me gustara. Si, iba a dejar mal a Edward, ya no más confort de Jake y Leah, solo seré yo, mis problemas, mis dos caras…

Me levanté de la cama, y me quite las lágrimas de los ojos, sería la última vez que llorará por algo así, nunca más. Cambiaría, y dejaría a todos por el suele, ya no sería la chica que se esconde bajo la capucha, no, sería la nueva chica con un mundo por vivir.

Bien, hoy descansaría, pero mañana que era viernes saldría y demostraría la nueva Bella a todo el mundo. Sonreí a mí misma, no dejaría a nadie más pisotearme cómo me había pisoteado Edward.

Decidí hacer los deberes que tenía, o que creía tener, y me fui a dar una ducha.

Luego, estaba tan cansada que me dormí, me pase la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo, y me desperté cuando eran las nueve de la noche. Me desperece, y me fui a la cocina para preparar la cena de mi padre y la mía propia.

Sue, hoy no se quedaría ya que ahora que estaba con Charlie no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, y quería aprovechar este día para estar con Leah, y su pequeño hermano, Seth, que no era tan pequeño.

Mientras estaba haciendo pollo con guarnición, mi padre llegó a casa.

-¿Bella? –preguntó mi padre entrando por la cocina. Yo simplemente asentí.

-Estoy ya está casi, si quieres cámbiate y sirvo ¿vale? –le dije. Él asintió y se fue a cambiarse.

Aproveche esos minutos para pensar sobre cómo sacaría el tema de Sue y él. Me sonrojé unos momentos, pero tendría que hablar con él.

Apagué el fuego y pare mesa, cuando estuvo todo puesto, serví la comida, mientras mi padre entraba en la cocina.

-Oh, qué bien huele, Bella –me alago –Espero que su sabor sea mejor –atinó a decir mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pollo a la boca y lo saboreó, le brillaron los ojos.

-Esto está de muerte, querida –me dijo, y siguió comiendo.

-Gracias, papá- le agradecí, ya que me alagaba que le gustará cómo cocinara.

Me llevé un trozo de patata a la boca, la mastique con cuidado, luego, bebí agua. Aclaré la garganta para atraer la atención de papá.

Papá me miró, y me puse un poco nerviosa, así que decidí acortar el momento.

-Esto… Papá, quería comentarte una cosa- le dije, mordiendo mi labio de manera nerviosa. Papá solo me miró y yo tomé aire y empecé a hablar.

-Papá, tu sabes lo contenta que estoy con que Sue y tu estéis así de bien, y que os vaya todo genial, pero papá, por favor, en las noches me gustaría que fuerais más silenciosos, ya que esto… uhm… yo no puedo dormir y me levanto mal –le dije sin más.

La reacción de Charlie, era cómo esperaba, se sonrojo y se veía incomodo.

-Oh, está bien, nena, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que… -se atragantó con la comida y asintió.

-Está bien, papá –terminé con la conversación y me dedique a comer.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, entre mi padre y yo recogimos la mesa, y el dijo que el fregaría, que me fuera a descansar. Yo solo me reí de la cara que puso.

-Eh, Bella, aún me acuerdo del portazo de esta mañana –me recordó mi padre con el seño fruncido, y yo solo me guiñe el ojo y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama roto, viejo que usaba para dormir y cogí mi ipod, y puse la canción de This is the new shit, de Marilyn Manson, me encantaba esa canción, tenía su forma de expresarse, tenía ese algo, que me gustaba mucho. Puse el volumen a tope, e intenté no pensar en nada, solo en la canción.

Fui murmurando la canción para mí misma, pero estaba tan cansada después de esta noche, que me dormí enseguida, tirando mi ipod a un lado.

Dormí un poco incomoda, mis sueños me traicionaron y soñé con Edward su manera ruda de llevarme a la realidad, su manera de hacerme daño.

Me desperté descansada y sonriente, hoy sería el día en que nadie se volvería a dirigirme con un, tu.

Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, y una camiseta sencilla, encima una sudadera azul oscuro y me fui al baño para arreglar mi cabello.

Me reí al ver cómo mi cabello esta desordenado y enredado, me llevaría un poco de tiempo para que quedara decentemente. Me lo alise, y me lave la cara.

Volví a la habitación para hacer la misma monotonía de siempre, puse mis libros en la mochila, y bajé a bajo a desayunar mi aburrido desayuno, mi café con una tostada, y volví a arriba para lavarme los dientes. Cogí mi mochila, y fue justo cuando Jake hizo sonar la bocina.

Bajé sonriendo y salí de casa, sin dar el portazo, aunque no importaba ya que mi padre ya estaba en el trabajo.

Caminé hacia el coche y al estar más efusiva que nunca, me caí de culo, porque una pequeña piedra se había cruzado en mi camino.

Escuché como la puerta del coche se abría y mi amigo Jake ya estaba ahí tendiéndome la mano para levantarme. Le sonreí y agarré su mano.

-Gracias, Jake –le dije y escuché gritar a su novia en el coche.

Me reí junto Jake.

-Es un placer… Buenos días –me dijo.

-No son tan buenos cómo pensaba- dije enfurruñada por mi caída. Leah, estaba gritando, ansiosa y a la misma vez riendo.

-Oh, tu Swan, nunca cambiarás, siempre igual –sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Leah, a ti también –le gruñí, pero acto seguido me reí.

-Hoy sí que es un placer estar a tu lado –me guiño un ojo Leah, coqueteando conmigo. Yo sonreí, y le saqué el dedo corazón.

Llegamos al colegió y Jacob aparco, los tres salimos del coche y Jake se junto con Leah, y empezó a besarla.

-Ey, Jake, pareces una lapa, tanto que la gente va a dudar sobre tu hombría –me burlé de él, y me fui, pero sentí dos abrazos a mi alrededor, y empecé a gritar riéndome.

-Eh, estate quieto –le grite, intentando darle alguna patada o algún puñetazo, pero no puede, me tenía agarrada de una forma, que no podía darle ningún golpe. Me levantó en el aire, y empezó a correr por el instituto.

La gente nos veía raro, pero a mí ya me daba igual, no iba siempre estar al margen de todo.

-Jake, para ya –dije casi sin respiración de tanto reír. Él también, se reía y en un momento que se tropezó, nos caímos.

Jacob cayó encima de mí, y aún estábamos en el suelo, cuando la gente empezó a hablar y murmurar sobre nosotros dos.

Alcé la mirada y vi cómo Edward tenía la fija puesta en nosotros, yo le fulminé con la mirada y le dije a Jake que nos levantáramos, y así lo hizo.

Volvimos al lado de Leah, que estaba riéndose aún de nuestro espectáculo, y se fue a abrazar a Jake, yo en eso momento decidí desaparecer e irme a clase.

Entré en el salón medio vacío y me fui a sentarme en una de las últimas filas, pero no, tenía que cambiar y no me iba a esconder. Con mi nuevo pensamiento me puse en una de las primeras filas para que la gente empezara a notar mi cambio.

Y cuando empezó la clase, fue cuando empecé a reconocer la mirada que antes me había enviado Edward, era tan cínica, se estaba burlando de mí, pero lo mejor que podía hacer sería ignorarlo, él ya no me interesaba, para nada, me daba igual que pensara, pero en el muy fondo yo sabía que no, porque estaba haciendo esto por él, y me reprimí a mí misma, porque se supone que iba hacer esto para contentarme conmigo misma, no para demostrarle a Edward que yo podía cómo todas las demás, dependientes y valiente.

En la clase, escuché que había un nuevo rumor, por lo que puse más atención, y me sorprendí al ver que estaban hablando de mí, y de ¿Jake? ¿Qué? Oh…

-Bueno, y a mí me han dicho, que Isabella… -empezó una chica que no reconocía, pero la paro su amiga un momento.

-¿Quién es Isabella? –preguntó su compañera.

-Mira, ¿ves a esa chica de delante de la sudadera azul? Pues es ella –murmuró –bueno a lo que iba, me han dicho, que Jacob, está con ella y con Leah a la vez…-fue bajando de volumen y no pude acabar de escuchar lo que decía.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme.

Cuando, las tres malditas clases se terminaron me fui a la cafetería para contar a Jake y Leah, las mierdas que estaban diciendo por ahí.

Pero claro, cómo la mañana anterior, un brazo me intercepto y me giré para gritarle cuatro cosas, pero me sorprendí al ver a Edward, aunque no debería haberme sorprendido, ya que estaba haciéndose costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa, decidida a dejar de ser esa niñita que se queda callada? –me preguntó con malicia y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

No le gustó mi reacción, ya que me estampó contra las taquillas, y puso sus dos brazos a mis costados, impidiéndome la salida.

-No tengo porque aguantar tus estúpidos comentarios –le respondí mirándole a los ojos, y éstos brillaron con ira.

Le empujé para marcharme pero no pude. Él se acerco más a mí, y sabía que se estaba controlando, ya que no acostumbraba a que nadie le contradijera.

-No –susurró, acercarse más a mí.

-Nunca –le dije. –Nunca –repetí más alto, saqué fuerza donde no la tenía y le empujé escapando de su agarre.

Llegué a la cafetería a paso rápido, mi respiración estaba agitada y mi cabeza no estaba junto a mi cuerpo en estos momentos, estaba a kilómetros de aquí, pero intenté concentrarme para que mis amigos no me notaran nada raro. Los busqué con la mirada y los encontré en la misma mesa de siempre, cogí una manzana de almuerzo y me encaminé allí.

-Chicos –les saludé -¿Sabéis que ya están dispersando rumores de que Jake, está conmigo y con Leah a la vez? –les informe con una mueca en los labios.

Jacob sonrió con una maliciosa sonrisa y Leah, se quedó un poco shockeada, pero enseguida empezó a reír.

-Y bueno, esta noche fiesta, ¿Qué te parece Bella? –me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa picara.

-Me parece estupendo –contesté con una sonrisa. Jacob me miró burlonamente.

-¿Qué paso esta mañana para que te alzaras tan rebelde? –me picó Jacob, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ignorar todas sus peticiones de fiesta.

-Quiero divertirme esta noche –les sonreí, y Leah me guiño un ojo.

-Entonces, esta noche a divertirse, y ¿qué os parece empezar ahora?- preguntó Jacob.

Hice una mueca con los labios, no quería perderme ninguna clase.

-No, Jacob, mejor no- le respondí y el rió.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo divertido, yo le di una patada debajo de la mesa y el hizo una mueca de dolor. –Está bien, no seas tan violenta, Bella-.

Sacudí la cabeza divertida, y ellos se rieron.

Pronto volvió a sonar el timbre para señalar el comienzo de las clases, y nos pusimos en marcha. Deseé que estás tres horas se pasarán rápido.

Y cuando Jacob me dejó en casa, me recordó:

-Bella, esta noche a las 23.00 estate preparada, que pasamos a por ti –me guiño un ojo y yo le saque el dedo corazón.

Entré en casa y mi padre estaba haciendo la comida.

-Hola papá –le dije – te aviso de que esta noche saldré un rato con Jacob y con Leah, así que si quieres traerte a Sue, puedes –le sonreí inocentemente y él me miró con mala cara.

-Algún día me las pagaras, niña –me amenazo sonrojado.

Subí a mi habitación, y esperé un rato hasta que mi padre me llamó para avisarme de que la comida estaba lista. Recogí mi ipod de tierra y fui a bajo.

Papá me esperaba con la mesa lista y unos estupendos espaguetis en la mesa.

-¿Y cómo que has decidido esta noche salir?- preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, papá, Leah, y Jacob, ya llevaban unos días presionando para que saliera con ellos alguna noche, claro, con otros amigos de la Push también, y al final acepté –le contesté, aunque no era del todo cierto, Jacob y Leah, si llevaban semanas animándome para salir con ellos.

-Oh, eso es estupendo, a ver si sales un poco, no me gusta verte encerrada todo el día en casa –me dijo sonriendo.

Asentí y comenzamos a comer. Luego, recogí los trastos y los lavé, ya que mi padre ayer los lavó.

Luego, decidí dormir, ya que tenía poco aguante y si no dormía ahora, esta noche me la pasaría dormitando por los rincones de la fiesta.

No tardé en quitarme la ropa, y ponerme otra más cómoda, y me dormí enseguida.

Me desperté allá las 20.30 y me sorprendí de haber dormido tanto, no acostumbraba, pero no le di más vueltas. Me metí en la duchar rápido, y elegí la ropa que me iba a poner esta noche, una falda corta de cuadros negros y rojos, que me regalo Leah, para mi cumpleaños, y una camisa de tirantes negra y encima me pondría una sudadera.

Dejé la ropa tendida en la cama, y me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta holgada para poder hacer la cena sin mancharme.

Bajé y Charlie estaba viendo la televisión, eran las nueve de la noche y le dije que qué prefería para cenar, a él le dio igual, así que hice tortilla de patatas, que era fácil de hacer, y rápido.

No tarde más de unos veinte minutos en terminar.

Paré mesa y avisé a mi padre de que la cena ya estaba hecha, serví la cena, y comimos tranquilos, yo estaba excitada por esta noche, esperaba que no me llevara una desilusión.

Luego de cenar, recogí todo y fregué, y rápidamente subí arriba para vestirme.

Me sorprendí cuando llamaron al timbre. Mi padre abrió y era Sue, con Leah.

Leah, subió a mi habitación, y su madre se quedó con mi padre.

-Bueno, Bella, aquí tengo un par de cosas que harán que quedes muy bonita esta noche –me dijo y dejó muchos potes en el baño. Creo que era maquillaje.

Uhm, no estaba segura, pero no se lo dije, total, el maquillaje se iba ¿no? Entonces bien…

-A ver, uhm, me gusta la ropa que has elegido –murmuró para ella, y me mando a vestirme.

Me puse la falda de cuadros rojos y negros, y luego me coloqué la camisa de tirantes negra, encima me puse una sudadera negra.

Salí y ella me agarró de la mano otra vez, y me llevó otra vez al baño, y me aplicó muchas cosas en la cara, me pintó los ojos de negro y en los labios me aplicó un gloser. Luego me onduló el pelo, con suaves ondas y me sorprendí del resultado.

Cuando terminó me vi en el espejo y estaba muy bonita, y me sorprendí de ello. Le di las gracias a Leah, y ella empezó a maquillarse, mientras yo me decidía que zapatos ponerme, al final, elegí unas botas negras altas, por consejo de Leah.

A las 23.00 en punto Jacob, tocó el timbre, y las dos nos sonreímos y salimos sin antes una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre.

-Adiós papá, Sue- les despedí.

-Adiós mamá –se despidió Leah – por cierto Charlie, Bella se queda a mi casa a dormir, nos vemos mañana –se despidió y nos fuimos sin dar tiempo a Charlie a decir algo. Nos reímos de camino al coche de Jake, y este se quedó impresionado por verme así cambiada, pero cuando miró a Leah, se quedó embobado.

Ella iba con unas medias de cuero, y una camiseta holgada y de color azul oscuro, con unas botas con grandes tacones, y su pelo iba suelto.

-Bueno, cuando termines de comerte a Leah con la mirada nos vamos –dije yo, para hacerlo reaccionar, cosa que funcionó.

-Bella-dijo Jake reprochándome.

-Tranquilo- dije riéndome.

-Bien, subid al coche –dijo tranquilo. –Estaba pensando en ir al club nuevo, según lo que me han dicho, está bastante bien.

-Vale –Aceptamos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo.

Condujo en silencio, mientras yo estaba pensando en que hoy, era el día en que me iba a soltar y me iba a despejar de todas las mierdas y sobretodo de Edward Cullen.

Tardamos relativamente poco en llegar al club. Salimos y solo pude sonreír, fue genial encontrarse el club lleno de personas y con la música sonando fuerte.

Entramos al club, sin esperar y nos dirigimos a la barra.

No sabía mucho de bebidas, solo sé que Jake me pidió un gin tonic.

Cuando tuve la bebida, me dio un poco de cosa beber, pero había ido allí para beber y pasármelo bien ¿No?

Bebí un pequeño trago, me ardió la garganta, pero estaba bueno. Pegué otro trago, esta vez noté como el alcohol quemaba aún más mi garganta.

-¿Te gusta Bella? –Pregunto Leah con una sonrisa, con la mano unida con la de Jake.

-Sí, esta buena. –Acto seguido se puso hablar con Jake, este era un motivo por el cual no quería salir con ellos nunca, porque se pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y me molestaba estar ahí con ellos.

Me acabé la vida rápidamente, estaba aburrida, ahora la expectativa de salir de noche, no era tan buena.

Aburrida pedí otra bebida. Notaba como poco a poco me empezaba animar más, sin decir nada, me dirigí a un lado de la pista para bailar. Moví mi cintura al ritmo de la música, ladeándola de lado a lado. Poco a poco estaba aumentando el ritmo de la música y cada vez me movía más, cansada un poco decidí ir a por la tercera bebida.

-Bella –Me llamó Jake.

-Umh- le dije.

-No bebas más, no estás acostumbrada y te va a sentar mal- dijo en tono fraternal.

-No, quiero pasármelo bien, y en vista que vosotros estáis como tontos allí, yo me voy a divertir –Le dije, vale, está bien, estaba cabreada de que me dejaran tirada ahí, para estar a solas.

-Bella-Dijo Jake en tono malhumorado.

Cogí la bebida y pasé de él. Empecé a bailar otra vez. Era divertido, era genial. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte y la gente acudía cada vez más a la pista.

Bailé cómo nunca, me sentía bien, esa agradable divertirse de vez en cuando, y habían muchos chicos guapos por aquí, sonreí y coqueteé con todos los que se me acercaron y no podía parar de reime.

Sonreí como a tonta ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Solo sé que no podía parar. Fui a por otra bebida.

-Ya está bien ¿no? -Gruñó _esa_ voz que estaba dispuesta a olvidar esta noche.

Me giré hacia él y le repetí lo mismo que le dije a Jake.

-No- acto seguido pedí la misma bebida que antes. Ahora entiendo a los alcohólicos, sé que no puedo comparar, ya que no estoy enganchada ni nada que ver, pero podría crear una gran afición.

Cogí la bebida, dedicándole al chico de la barra una gran sonrisa y pegué un gran trago, casi me ahogo, pero eso solo hizo que me riera.

-Mierda, Bella –Gruñó Edward apartándome la bebida de la mano. –Ya basta, estás borracha.

-No –le grité- ¿Quieres un poco? –Se me soltó una pequeña risita al ver la cara de Edward, era cómo si me fuera a tirar encima de mí y comerme. Reí fuertemente.

Cambió su expresión y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor –dijo, pidiéndome la bebida. Yo no muy cociente se la di. Reí otra vez.

Entonces se la bebió toda de un trago. Abrí los ojos, enfadada. Era mi bebida.

-Era mi bebida –Lloriqueé. Fui a pedir otra, pero él me giró hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros.

-Está bien, hermosa –Dijo él con su sonrisa de soy un capullo. Se puso serio –No vas a beber más.

Me iba a quejar, pero estampó sus labios en los míos. Me sorprendí, lo deseaba, pero mi mente no quería.

Me intenté apartar, pero cuando su agarré se hizo más fuerte y sus labios más aplastante, me olvide de todo, pasé mis manos por su cuello y le devolví el beso. El dirigió sus manos a mi trasero, madre mía, la calentura me empezó a subir, me sentí más mareada de lo que estaba. Nos apartamos para respirar, me aparté de él, dando tumbos hacia atrás.

Le miré mal, me fui a dar la vuelta, pero antes de hacer nada, me cogió de la cintura y me arrastro fuera de ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le dije estúpidamente.

Él levantó las cejas.

-¿Otra vez Bella? ¿Quieres empezar como la última vez? –dijo rememorando lo que pasó la última vez, que me sacó arrastras del instituto. Hice una mueca.

-¿No quieres recordarlo? ¿No quieres que te recuerdo lo tonta que eres? ¿No quieres admitir que siempre te escondes? ¿Qué lo que hacer ahora es solo para aparentar? –Me dijo duramente.

-Por un momento se me había olvidado que era un capullo insensible –le respondí, intentando retener las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Solo pude dejar que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por mis mejillas. Por _eso_ quería emborracharme y ser otra.

-No te importa- Solo puede murmurar.

Él suspiró.

-Mierda, sí que me importa-

-No lo dices en serio- murmuré. Él me miró a los ojos.

-Créeme cielo, sé lo que digo al contrario que tú –dijo él.

-No –dije asustada.

-Bella –oí gritar Jake viniendo -¿Qué coño haces aquí Cullen?

-Que más te da Black –Gruñó.

Jake avanzó hacia Edward y le propinó un puñetazo. Abrí los ojos incrédula. Después todo cambio, Edward golpeó a Jake, estaba mareada. La pelea se desenvolvió hasta el momento que ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo jadeando. Edward fue el más rápido en levantarse y cuando iba a golpear a Jake, me puse en el medio.

Esto se estaba hiendo de las manos, nada de esto tenía que pasar, se supone que esta noche iba a ser mía, y aquí estaban éstos dos robando mi noche.

-Por favor- Le supliqué. Él me miró a los ojos. Me cogió la mano y me dirigió a su coche mientras gritaba 'Que te vaya bien Black'

Me metió en el coche con empujones y cerró la muerta, se fue al asiento del conductor y arrancamos.

Mi respiración se ajetreó.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunte con pánico en mi voz.

Él me miró y una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro.

-No temas cielo, no te pienso comer. –Dijo riendo como si la idea le hiciera gracia.

Llegamos rápidamente a una casa, era bastante bonita de color blanco.

Salimos del coche y me llevó adentro. Subimos unas grandes escaleras hasta el tercer piso creo, estaba tan cansada, mareada, que no me daba cuenta de nada, solo iba dando tumbos.

Llegamos a una habitación, era bonita.

-Espera un momento aquí- me susurró en la oreja. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Se fue hacia otra habitación, supongo.

Escuche un mierda y fui a ver lo que le pasaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté.

Me hizo pasar al baño, genial, tenía un grande morado en el ojo.

-Tu amigo Black golpea fuerte eh- gruñó.

Me acerqué a él, suavemente le toqué el morado, se dejó caer en el pequeño bidet y me puso sobre él. Le seguí acariciando descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus labios, dónde luego me agache y se los acaricie con los míos. Iniciamos el beso de una forma tranquila.

Sentí sus brazos rodeándome, y suspiré entre sus labios, era una deliciosas caricia, nunca me había sentido igual, creo que esta era la primera vez que me sentía feliz del todo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Bella- susurró entre mis labios, y sentí un escalofrio recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos me acariciaron el rostro de manera dulce, cariñosa. Pero pronto me aparte de él. Él dejó caer las manos a sus lados.

-Lo siento –susurró y miró mis ojos, yo simplemente me dejé caer en el suelo, en posición fetal, me encontraba muy mareada, y tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Dejé mi cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

-Lo siento –susurré yo, él se levantó y se arrodilló junto a mí, me cogió el rostro entre las manos y me quitó las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, me sentía tan vulnerable en estos momentos.

-No, no quiero verte llorar nunca más, y menos que el causante sea yo, siento haber hecho tanto daño, pero tenía tanto miedo –me murmuró.

Me levantó y me llevó a la cama.

-Yo, no sé qué decir, esto es tan raro –le respondí en voz baja –y ugh, estoy tan mareada-.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar en otro momento, ahora descansa, por favor –me rogó y yo hice lo que él dijo.

En la cama, tumbada, agarré a Edward, y me apoyé en su pecho, él suspiró y me atrajo hacia él, con cariño.

-No te vayas –le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

-No me iré- prometió y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y estuve largas horas durmiendo.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y con una mano en mi cintura, miré a mi acompañante y Edward, estaba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado.

Pasé mi mano por el rostro de Edward y él fue poco a poco despertándose y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo estás? –me preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Bien… creo, aunque con un poco de dolor en la cabeza –murmuré -¿y tú? –pregunté pasando mi mano por su ojo morado. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y quité la mano enseguida, él en cambio, la cogió y la beso.

-Bien… creo –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Te quiero –murmuró.

Yo me quedé pasmada, pero poco a poco sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero –le murmuré y fue cuando encontré sentido a porque hice lo de anoche, le quería y quería que me viera.

Él sonrió encantado por mis palabras, y me besó suavemente los labios, yo me puse encima de él y acaricie su rostro. Estaba ansiosa, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando un beso de estos, que casi no podía controlarme.

Él quitó mi sudadera, y luego mi camisa de tirantes para poder tener contacto con mi piel. Me estremecí ante su contacto. Sonreímos los dos, felices.

Yo también quise tocarle, por lo que le despoje de su camisa, y admiré cada músculo trabajado, toqué suavemente primero una parte, luego con más confianza toqué la otra, maravillándome de su piel. Él mientras tanto me besaba el cuello, y me lo mordía suavemente.

-Te quiero –susurró contra mi oreja, y sentí cómo la succionaba, un espasmo de placer me atravesó el cuerpo, y él rió.

Volví mis labios a sus labios, y lo besé con cariño y dulzura, y poco a poco, empezó el calor por mi cuerpo, por nuestros cuerpos, ansiábamos más. Él beso paso a ser pasional y cuidadoso.

Él me tumbó y se puso encima de mí, con mucho cuidado. Fue desabrochando mi falda con mucha suavidad.

-Realmente eres hermosa –me dijo y una vez quitada mi falda, me besó en el obligo, y fue repartiendo cortos besos por todo mi estomago, subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a mis pecho, y los beso encima del brassiere, y sus manos lo quitaron y yo me sonrojé un poco.

-Hermosa –volvió a repetir.

Besó mis pechos y yo gemí, acariciándole el pelo, su boca ascendió hasta la mía otra vez y volví a besar mis labios. Yo decidí quitarle los pantalones para sentir su piel contra la mía.

Y así lo hice, con su ayuda, ambos acabamos desnudos, besándonos, y gimiendo. Nos acariciábamos con cuidado, con mucho cariño.

-Edward –susurré contra sus labios, jadeando.

Él también estaba jadeando. Ambos estábamos perdidos en nosotros, no podía creer que habíamos llegado hasta aquí.

Poco Edward se adentró en mí, supuse que sabía que era virgen porque fue con cuidado. Dolió un poco al principio, pero después no estuvo tan mal, empezó a moverse más deprisa según iba aplacando el dolor, besé sus labios, ansiosa de sentir sus labios con los míos, fue muy agradable tenerlo dentro. Edward aumentó las penetradas y fue gimiendo aún más, hasta que llegó el momento en que acabó con un fuerte gemido.

Se acostó a mi lado, pero sus manos se enrolaron en mi cintura, aproximándome a él. Fue muy agradable y aunque estuviera un poco adolorida, jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

-Te quiero –Le susurré.

-Imposible, yo más, tonta –dijo riéndose. Le pegué en el hombro.

El rió aún más fuerte.

-Pero igual me quieres- Sonreí.

Él simplemente me besó.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Wee, aquí con un one-shot que apareció de la nada^^<em>

_Mi hermana me ha ayudado un montón, así que gracias teta (L)_

_En fin, espero que les guste y se diviertan. ^_^_


End file.
